Motor a vapor
by No Voice
Summary: Ginga sólo quiere ser igual que su padre. Pero a pesar de querer convertirse en policía, nunca ha vivido de cerca el más mínimo peligro. ¿Que sucederá cuándo se adentre en las calles que huelen a humo y se llenan de bruma negra?
1. Chapter 1

En la década de 1880 las calles huelen a humo y se llenan de bruma negra.

Los caballeros fuman y se pasean alegremente acompañando y sosteniéndoles las sombrillas a sus bellas damas. Las señoritas usan apretados corsets y pomposas faldas, y van a bailes cada fin de semana. Las familias se reúnen a sintonizar y escuchar la radio. Las personas viajan en carruajes empujados por caballos.

En la década de 1880 las calles huelen a humo y se llenan de bruma negra.

El hijo del oficial de policía, Ginga Hagane, mas que satisfecho con su perfecta vida.

El temeroso mejor amigo, Kenta Yumiya, con una gran fuerza de voluntad.

La curiosa y un tanto histérica mecánica, Madoka Amano, que está a punto de poner de cabeza las reglas de la sociedad.

Los policías, Tsubasa Otori y Hikaru Hasama, que rara vez muestran piedad o le dirigen la palabra a alguien que no sea el otro.

El niño del orfanato, Yu Tendo, quien no pierde la esperanza.

El inconforme Kyouya Tategami, quien no lleva un peso encima.

El impiadoso Benkei Hanawa, que dejará de seguir órdenes.

El heredero, Julian Konzern, quien descubrirá que la apariencia no lo es todo.

El ingenuo, Masamune Kadoya, cliente fiel del bar.

El tren está a punto de llevarte a Metal Bey City, ¿te bajas?

En la década de 1880 las calles huelen a humo y se llenan de bruma negra.

* * *

**A/N:** Poooooooes, es algo que se me ha ocurrido y bueno ¿por qué no?

Esto de aquí es una especie de intro para esta cosa que tengo en mente, no prometo nada aún y subiré cuando tenga tiempo (que ando ocupada al 1000%)

También habrán mas personajes conforme avance la historia.

Y sí, es steampunk ;)


	2. 1: Encargo

Alguito antes de comenzar:

**Clasificación:** T, por violencia y algo de mal lenguaje (en futuros capítulos).

"Bla bla bla..." = diálogos

_"Bla bla bla..." = _Ideas, pensamientos, recuerdos, etc...

* * *

**No me pertenece Metal Fight Beyblade ni sus personajes.**

* * *

**Motor a vapor**

**1: **Encargo

"Y entonces, Kenta, henos aquí."

Ginga se frotó las manos enguantadas y dio un paso al frente, adelantando un brazo para tocar el portón de madera frente a él. Llevaba un saco color café con una camisa blanca por debajo, pantalones color negro y guantes marrones. Kenta tenía un chaleco sin mangas color verde, camisa blanca y pantalones grises, a Ginga le parecía todo un hombrecito.

"Hm... es tarde, ¿no podemos venir mejor mañana?"

"No Kenta, esto es importante, no es algo que se trate de nosotros."

"Entiendo pero.. aún así... seguro que todos aquí están dormidos."

Ginga y Kenta se quedaron en silencio entre la neblina de la noche. Kenta tenía un punto, pero de cualquier manera, la razón era de Ginga. Era algo importante, que se debía hacer esa noche.

"Sólo toquemos la puerta, ¿sí?" propuso Ginga. Ginga, un pelirrojo adolescente, hijo del oficial Hagane, contento de las expectativas que todos tenían de él, 'Ginga será un gran policía igual que su padre' _"Por supuesto que lo seré..."_ Ginga sonrió para si mismo y sintiéndose libre de hacer lo que quisiera, tocó la puerta.

Toc toc.

Nada.

Toc toc.

Otra vez nada.

Toc toc...

"Ginga, creo que es mejor irnos, tu padre entenderá-"

"No Kenta_,_ esta persona abrirá la puerta quiera o no." Dijo Ginga mirando hacia su compañero de mas baja estatura y dándole una sonrisa de suficiencia. "A penas sepa de qué se trata, no podrá negarse." Ginga tocó sin respuesta otras dos veces, tomó impulso con uno de sus pies para patear la puerta cuando una delicada voz femenina lo hizo aguardar.

"Ya voy... ya voy."

Ginga miró de nuevo a Kenta, sus ojos gritaban:** te lo dije.** Kenta hizo 'pff' con los labios y escucharon los chasquidos de los seguros de la puerta siendo quitados, a los segundos la puerta se abrió, dejando salir luz de la vela que sostenía la mano de la chica que los atendía.

"¿Quienes son y que quieren?"

Ginga abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa, y Kenta sólo se escondió tras él. Habían oído una voz de mujer, y esto era una mujer... pero no parecía una mujer común. En su mente, habían imaginado a una sirvienta o algo así. No a la dueña de la casa_._

"S-señorita... nosotros... nosotros venimos de parte del oficial Hagane. Verá, yo soy su hijo Ginga Hagane, y este es mi mejor amigo Kenta, aunque somos casi como hermanos. " Dijo Ginga. La chica levantó una ceja y apuntó la luz de la vela hacia ellos, para verlos mejor. Ginga y Kenta retrocedieron.

"¿Y que quieren?" La dueña de la casa no llevaba precisamente un pijama, aún considerando las horas que eran. La chica tenía el cabello marrón claro y corto pegado a la frente por el sudor, extrañamente decorado con goggles de mecánico que llevaban engranajes de metal por todos lados y una tira de cuero los sostenía contra la parte de atrás de su cabeza, llevaba una blusa blanca abotonada, con mangas cortas, un collar con un ruidoso reloj colgando, un corset y falda negra hasta las rodillas, iba descalza. Ginga y Kenta imaginaban que las chicas normalmente se alistaban para dormir temprano, desenredando su cabello y todo eso. Se veía... rara.

"Nosotros..." dijo Ginga.

"Venimos por esto" completó Kenta, y le mostró una pistola dorada. "Está dañada y hemos venido hasta acá a estas horas de la noche porque dijeron que aquí vivía el mejor mecánico de la ciudad, aunque creo que se equivocaron de dirección."

"Sí, perdón por molestarla, señorita."

"Oh" dijo la chica al entender la situación. "Pues no están equivocados, pasen." La chica meneó la vela para mostrarles el camino, estando adentro de la casa, haló una cuerdita y una lámpara iluminó la estancia. Humo por todas partes, engranes, tuercas y tornillos regados por doquier, había un extraño y gran objeto en la esquina de atrás que estaba tapado por una sábana blanca. Todo tenía polvo encima. Ginga y Kenta se miraron el uno al otro.

"Uh.. señorita. Podría llamar al mecánico ahora, es que es urgente, necesitamos la pistola arreglada lo mas pronto posible."

La muchacha dejó la vela, ahora apagada, en una mesa. La vela estaba totalmente manchada de negro, y los chicos se dieron cuenta de que ella tenía las manos sucias y las uñas llenas de mugre. Podría ella ser...

"Estás hablando con LA mecánica, no hay 'el mecánico' en ningún lado. Soy yo la mejor mecánica de la ciudad, Madoka Amano."

Ginga no pudo sostener la risa. "Perdón pero... ¿me-me está diciendo usted que sabe como trabajar con herramientas y todo?"

La chica asintió, estaba apunto de cachetear al idiota que tenía al frente.

"Pero señorita, ¿que ese no es trabajo de hombres?" preguntó Kenta.

"Tal vez lo sea, pero no me he ganado mi título por nada, la gente no es... muy amigable conmigo, por eso casi no salgo... y no conozco mucha gente...en realidad no tengo amigos. Sólo estoy aquí, en mi taller." dijo ella inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia abajo, luego se compuso y continuó. "¿Sabe qué? deme esa pistola" dijo y se la arrebató al niño. La inspeccionó por todos lados, manchándola con huellas negras. Ginga se retorció por dentro...una pistola tan limpia y cara.

"¿Y cuando podremos volver por ella?" preguntó Ginga, un poco preocupado.

"Mañana temprano estaría bien."

"¿Qué? pero... si ya es muy tarde..."

"¿Está usted dudando de mis capacidades, _señorito_ Hagane?" dijo Madoka acercándose a él hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia y apuntarlo con el dedo sucio en la camisa blanca. _"Se nota que esta chica no sale mucho, no tiene ni idea de normas de urbanidad." _Pensó Ginga.

"¿Por qué no lo comprueba por si mismo? viene mañana temprano a recoger su asquerosamente fabricada pistola y después hable todo lo que quiera."

"E-está bien." le contestó él. _'No tiene caso discutir con las mujeres, ellas no concilian, sólo quieren ganar...' _Le había oído decir una vez a alguien.

"Perfecto," dijo ella con una sonrisa de suficiencia. "Ahora largo los dos, tengo que trabajar." dijo empujándolos a ambos y manchando de negro sus ropas. Les cerró la puerta en la cara.

Bam.

Ginga se miró derrotado y con el orgullo herido.

"Amigo mío, creo que esa pistola se perdió." dijo con un suspiro.

* * *

¿que tal? ¿Les gustó, lo odiaron? Espero que el primero. Háganme saber :)

En realidad, no sé como cuántos capítulos tendrá esto, pero lo que sí creo es que va para largo.

Adiosito.


	3. 2: Arma

¿Que hay gente? Les presento el 2do capitulo de esta historia :) No había actualizado antes porque estuve dias sin internet, además que el sábado fue mi cumpleaños _

Además del cap, les espera una nota de autora al final

* * *

**Motor a vapor**

**2: **Arma

"Ginga, Ginga levántate"

Kenta sacudía a su amigo de un lado al otro entre las enredadas sábanas. Era muy temprano, 3 am.

Pero no importaba, Kenta se había levantado media hora antes y se había puesto un abrigo grueso y guantes por el punzante frío que hacía afuera y se filtraba dentro de la casa a través de las paredes.

"Mndsbd"

"¿Qué?"

"Orehsgj" Ginga se movía pataleando y braceando para deshacerse del agarre de Kenta.

"¡Ginga, di algo coherente!"

"Kentaaaaaaaaaaa... no me molestes" dijo Ginga por fin abriendo sus ojos y quedándose quieto.

"Pero Ginga es hora de ir donde... ya tu sabes...la loquita"

"Ah" Ginga sonrió "Bien, bien." Se medio incorporó, se estiró y sentó a un lado de la cama para ver a Kenta frente a frente. "¿A que hora llegaste?"

"Acabo de llegar, mis papás no saben ni que salí"

"Bien entonces apurémonos para que no tengas problemas"

Ginga se levantó y Kenta se acostó para esperar a que su amigo se vistiera. Tuvo que esperar a que se lavara los dientes y se metiera en una camisa, un abrigo largo, pantalones, botas, se guardó un ruidoso reloj de números romanos -que él no sabía leer- y para el frío, se puso una bufanda.

"Pareces un carrete envuelto de un montón de hilo" dijo Kenta sonriendo y bajándose de la cama. "Esta será la última vez que hacemos una estupidez como romper la pistola favorita de tu padre, ya sabes que no tenemos idea de cómo disparar y... ¡No quiero tener que ir más al taller ese!... todo está muy sucio."

"Pero Kenta... si quiero suceder a mi papá en el trabajo, debo aprender a disparar, incluso si eso implica un millón de equivocaciones" dijo Ginga mientras bajaban las escaleras para dejar la casa.

Kenta negó y dijo: "Ja! pues en eso hasta yo te gano, sabes que desde los ocho practico con el arco y la flecha."

"No seas presumido" dijo Ginga sonriendo. Salieron por la gran puerta de atrás y respiraron el penetrante aire de la casi-mañana, fueron corriendo hacia un par de caballos puras sangre y los despertaron. Uno, era de Ginga y el otro pertenecía a Kenta, un regalo del oficial Hagane por ser el mejor amigo de su hijo: Pegaso y Sagitario. Pegaso era el nombre del caballo de Ginga, un bello caballo blanco, llamado así por su capacidad de dar los mejores saltos, casi como si volara. Y Sagitario, el de Kenta, un caballo color marrón, llamado así por la habilidad de su dueño con la arquería.

"Buenos dias amigo" Dijo Kenta y acarició a su querido animal.

"¿Que hay compañero?" dijo Ginga y se encaramó en el lomo del pobre recién despertado Pegaso. Kenta, ayudado por Ginga hizo lo mismo. Ambos encima del caballo blanco. Sagitario bufó.

"Lo siento, amigo pero volveremos pronto. Adiós." dijo Kenta para despedirse.

"¡Vamos, Pegaso!" Gritó Ginga. Pegaso se incorporó y se lanzó a correr. Los tres desaparecieron dejando una espesa nuebe de polvo tras ellos.

La calles eran oscuras, la única actividad, era la del bar nocturno que iba cerrando. Los negocios aún no abrían, afortunadamente para Ginga y Kenta.

"No ... creo que... Madoka la loca... haya... terminado aún...con la... pistola de papá..." dijo Ginga agitado por la cabalgata.

"Tampoco... yo..." dijo Kenta, casi sin aliento, tras Ginga.

Ginga maniobró para guiar a Pegaso al taller de la supuesta mejor mecánica que había en la ciudad. La brisa fría de la madrugada daba justo en sus rostros, a Kenta le entraron unos cuantos sucios en los ojos. "¿Ginga, que haremos si la... pistola no está... lista aún?"

Ginga esperó unos segundos para responder. "Creo que acabaré en grandes problemas, entonces."

No hablaron mas durante el camino, sólo andaron por las desoladas vías polvorientas, Ginga volvió a hacer una maniobra para guiar a su veloz caballo a que doblara una esquina y así entrar por la calle donde Madoka vivía.

"Lle...gamos" dijo Kenta, desanimado. _"Al menos acabaremos con esto rápido... eso espero."_

"Hooo, calmado amigo" apaciguó Ginga a su caballo, se bajó y ayudó a Kenta. Amarraron a Pegaso y se dirigieron a tocar la puerta.

Toc toc.

Nada.

Toc toc.

Otra vez nada.

Toc toc...

"Ginga, que tal si venimos mas tarde-"

"No Kenta, esta señorita tiene que-"

"¿Esta señorita tiene que qué?" Ginga sintió esa voz femenina justo tras de él. Se volteó y vió a Madoka, mas desarreglada que el día anterior(en realidad sólo habían pasado poco mas de cinco horas), sus goggles negros con engranajes iban encima de sus ojos esta vez, manchas negras en su misma blusa que antes había estado blanca, sus mejillas igualmente manchadas.

"Esta señorita tiene que haber hecho un trabajo excepcional con la pistola" dijo Kenta muy nervioso, pero sacando a Ginga de 'apuros'.

"Sí eso es..."

"¿Bien, y... quieren ver la pistola?" dijo Madoka con una sonrisa, se ubicó los goggles de vuelta a su cabeza, los chicos vieron sus profundas ojeras. Se sorprendieron, porque pensaron que no había terminado el trabajo.

"Eh... sí, sí, claro."

Los tres entraron y Madoka señaló el lugar donde estaba la pistola: limpia, brillante, sin ningún rasguño. Ginga no pudo creer lo que le mostraban sus ojos.

"Woooooh..." agarró la pistola con sus manos, se sentía poderoso sosteniéndola. Y extrañamente seguro y confiado de sí mismo.

Pero algo era simplemente...diferente.

La pistola era más liviana antes

"¿S-señorita?" preguntó Ginga volteando a ver a Madoka.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué se siente tan pesada?"

Extrañamente, Madoka sonrío.

"Bueno yo..." dijo ella entre risitas "...modifiqué el mecanismo interno."

Y sonrió, demasiado inocentemente.

"¡Qué usted hizo qué!" exclamó Ginga, su cara igual de roja que su pelo.

"Yo... cambié el mecanismo interno, haciendo de esa simple y ordinaria pistola, un arma totalmente letal." dijo Madoka, muy, muy orgullosa de sí misma.

"¿De verdad?" preguntó Kenta.

Madoka asintió con la cabeza. "Pruébenla si quieren."

"¿Podemos?" dijo Ginga, jugando a apuntar a Kenta con el arma. Kenta levantó las manos y se rió.

"¡Oigan! ¡Les hablo en serio! ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe disparar?" Preguntó Madoka, sus manos apoyadas en su cadera, en pose de estar _harta_.

"Yo sé" dijo Ginga

"Ginga no-"

"Shh... Kenta" Dijo Ginga mirando a su amigo, **sígueme la corriente** decían sus ojos. "¿Tiene usted un lugar donde practicar con la pistola? dijo dirigiéndose a Madoka.

"Eh... en realidad no, pero... a unas cuadras queda la antigua demolida estación de trenes ¿saben cuál es? Allí pueden practicar, aunque le advierto, señor Hagane, diseñé el mecanismo para que la bala fuera el doble de rápida, así que tiene que vigilar muy bien sus manos, espero que tenga brazos fuertes, sino, puede haber accidentes." dijo Madoka.

Ginga sólo admiraba el arma en sus manos escuchando lo que le decían sólo a medias. "Kenta, tenemos que ir rápido"

"¿Es-estás seguro de esto?" Kenta era la conciencia de Ginga en momentos como este. ¡Cómo deseaba que lo escuchara de vez en cuando!

"Sí, muy seguro"

Para cuando Kenta y Madoka se dieron cuenta, Ginga ya estaba corriendo a la salida. Lo único que el pequeño pudo hacer, fue seguirlo para no perderlo de vista. Corrieron tan rápido que se olvidaron de su caballo.

"¡Oigan!" Gritó Madoka, apresurada tras ellos. "¡¿No se les olvida algo?!" Los dos se detuvieron y voltearon hacia ella.

"Ah, que tonto soy." dijo Ginga llegando frente a Madoka. De su abrigo sacó un saquito lleno, repleto, de monedas de oro. Tomó la mano de Madoka y se lo entregó. "Supongo que esto será suficiente".

Madoka se sonrojó un poco, Ginga no dejaba de tomarle la mano.

"Y, muchas, muchas gracias." dijo Kenta con una mirada cálida.

El sonrojo de Madoka se profundizó un poco más. "No hablaba de..."

Pero cuando se dio cuenta, el par ya no estaba cerca de ser visto. Se habían ido.

Kenta y Ginga corrieron y corrieron hasta que hubieron encontrado el lugar del que Madoka les había hablado. Un montón de tierra con unos cuantos muros altos a su alrededor, un gran lugar que había sido destruido.

"Este lugar es perfecto,¿no crees Kenta?"

"En verdad no creo que debamos hacer esto, tengo que volver a mi casa, lo sabes" Kenta pausó para respirar. "¿Qué hora es?"

Ginga metió su mano en el bolsillo, asomando la lengua a un lado de la boca mientras buscaba su reloj. "Aquí está.. a ver... son las... un palito es uno, dos son dos, tres son tres, y esto es..."

Kenta caminó hacia Ginga y le quitó el reloj de la mano. "Ginga, la I y la V significa cuatro. Son las cuatro ¡Me van a matar en mi casa!"

"Pero... pero..." Ginga entristecido luchaba por sacar ideas "...Uh... si tus papás saben que estuviste conmigo no se molestarán." se le ocurrió, sonriéndo a su amigo, en realidad no estaba seguro de eso.

"Pues...bueno... supongo que tienes razón." se rindió Kenta. "Hazlo ya... prueba el arma de una vez."_  
_

Ginga miró a su amigo, luego al frente. Empuñó la pistola. Apuntó hacia una de las paredes a su alrededor y se dispuso a presionar el gatillo.

_"Espero que ella no lo haya arruinado."_

_"Espero que papá no se moleste."_

_"Espero que no castiguen a Kenta."_

"¡Vamos Ginga, hazlo rápido! ¡Me quiero ir!"

"Sí, sí.. es sólo que..." Ginga cerró uno de sus ojos, alineó los brazos en una recta. Apretó con fuerza.

___"Espero que esto salga bien."_

Ginga contó mentalmente hasta tres.

Y disparó.

* * *

Si no quieren, no sigan leyendo...

A/N: Hola ¿como estan amigos fanfiction?, he apreciado todo lo que han comentado hasta ahora, de verdad. *Manda muchos abrazos*

Les hablaré un poquito de como estoy manejando a los personajes para hacer la historia. Primero, nuestro heroe Ginga, que al comienzo su actitud no es muy 'de héroe' pero para el siguiente cap, ya tomará responsabilidad de sus acciones. No se preocupen. Luego está Kenta, que es digamos así, el supercompañero de Ginga, en donde está metido Ginga, está Kenta, y siempre cuentan el uno con el otro para cualquier cosa. Después tenemos a Madoka, que por los primeros caps del fic todos la verán como un bicho raro, pero ella les demostrará que es muy hábil y sobre todo útil.

A los demás personajes los introduciré lentamente para que todos tengan su merecido tiempo :)

Eh...respecto a las parejas tengo pensado Ginga x Madoka :) (pero soy toda oidos si tienen alguna otra opinión)

Si les gusta díganme y si no les gusta también :D

Sayonara!


End file.
